ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ouzelum
Does anyone have any information regarding movement speed? --Donotius 05:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) * to answer Donotius: Yes, this does have enhanced movement speed, pulled it on NIN at night with AF Feet (25% movement speed) and it was able to keep right be hind me, i'd say that it has grater than 25% movement--Lightvision: Cerberus 23:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC). Testimonials *Confirmed to drop Firaja, with no prior hints that it would. Stephanox 06:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as BST99/DNC49 - worth noting that this is doable (if a little troublesome when he spams at the end if you don't have any emergency mulsims) without any uber atmas - I don't have DG yet so I only used Stronghold and RR - used anwig salade, 2x -pdt axes (not even finished - they're at 10% -pdt each) shepherd's chain and the rest was just some bayld gear. Pulled the NM outside of the valley he spawns in, away from birdy agro (they're weak, but 2 or 3 on you can make the fight more annoying than it needs to be). Used yuly, and went through about a stack of zeta's (just under 1700 each reward). Hits pretty hard - about 200 per hit to me and 150-170 to yuly with the aforementioned pdt gear, but her attack down and spiral spin helped bring it down to manageable levels. Resisted the majority of aero spells, but DO stun fire spells after Stormwind, naturally. I had to call another yuly at under 10% hp left because it got off a 700+ dmg stormwind followed by an unresisted fire and finished her off with reward timer seconds away, but it was no issue after that. IF I had better axes and certainly DG, this would have been considerably easier. 4 kills, no key item, only a koga and bird feathers. ---Whitney, Lakshmi * Solo'd as NIN90/DNC45, kept up stutter step as it resisted (not alot) Hojo, Kurayami, Jubaku, Yurin and Aisha. was easy to evasion tank it using O.Hat, SH+1, Boxers and Koga Hakama (at night since thtas when i pulled). When it used Stormwind i just recasted shadows and eat the nuke, when it Blind Vortex i used violent Flourish and it started casting then folowed by casting shadows. all in all its an easy solo, took a little time, was also lucky to stagger red !! Iga Kyahan +2 make this fight easier, never had to cast Ichi once. kept Haste gear (27% and i know cap is 25.6%) on except for steps V.Flourish and WSing. --Lightvision: Cerberus 23:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as DNC90/NIN45, full evasion gear, kept a reserve finishing move or two for the occasional stun and went to town. Fight took about 20 minutes. Never was in any danger stunned his aga moves and absorbed his single spells with shadows. ::I second this, easy solo as dnc/nin. Took a different route though; used RR, GN, and Kirin atmas and went in full haste gear. His accuracy was horrible and fight took around 10 minutes. Just be sure to turn when you see him ready a TP move so you don't heal him. --Zatias 02:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) * Absorbing damage appears to have been an error and has since been changed. *Moderate difficulty solo by THF/NIN90, for some odd reason Ouzelum never even tried casting on me much the entire fight, bar near the beginning when it Stormwind'ed then cast a tier V spell right after hitting me for 1k, not a good start so i used a couple temps and fight went extremely smooth until its eventual death, used full evasion set with merits etc, even after using Blind Vortex multiple times it never even tried to cast any AoE enfeebling magic on me so all I really had to worry about was tanking it, got Kogara and the Key item. --Xynthios: Alexander 07:33, December 05, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo as SMN90/RDM45. Used Ducal/MC/Beyond. Used Shiva and kept Frost Armor up. Used Heavenly Strike right after it nuked. Once I saw Shiva's health get low, I would pull back abit once it used Blind Vortex for resummon just incase it used Fire IV/V. Usually HS would be up before it nukes so its pretty much an easy-smooth fight :p (once I saw her health low and saw either Fire IV/V, I would pull back, resummon and use HS asap for hate). Fight took about 35 minutes. Zadeel 02:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Went with RDM BLM BRD WAR and THF for procs never was Blue Mage magic in 4 fights. Fight is simple, didn't even bother with debuffs just had RDM and BLM curing when needed and proc'ing when hints were presented. Only saw Silencega 2x in 4 fights. Under 25% seems to start to spam the crap out of magic spells and like said above fire off fairly quickly. Only died once (thf) but apoc rr I able to get back up and finish the fight weakened no problem. I have Twilight Knife, Twilight Belt, and all Raider's Attire +1 Set. Fight was maybe 15 minutes. User:CharunSylph *BST90/DNC45 very very easy solo. Atma: MC/RR/DG. 2 -pdt axes and Anwig Salade with -10%pdt. You can melee with your pet for this fight, just make sure to stun his fire / aero spells. Fight took maybe 30 minutes, and used ~8 zeta biscuits. -Odeken of Pheonix Seems to aggro with True Sound as well. I walked up to it with Sneak/Invisible up and it aggro'd me while I was standing behind it. Adding it to the page. WhiteFireDaemon